


忘掉那个送水的人

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414





	忘掉那个送水的人

文案：留学生哈利遇到了一个没鼻子的送水工人，两人坠入了爱河……

主要角色：李（既伏地魔） 

               哈利·波特

故事背景：现代中国

 

 

**忘掉那个送水的人**

 

 

上

        1962年12月的最后一天，自10月开始就未曾丢弃的报纸从床单下露出来，上面中印战争新闻的大黑体字被红色的血迹染得湿红，皱起柔软的褶子，这位李先生就在这样的血迹中冲出了世界的起源*，那些铅字印在他新生儿的脑袋瓜上，在他日后的生活里，那些铅字发出的声音时不时在血液之中徹响。而他的母亲，那位美丽的李姓姑娘，只望了一眼婴儿的模样，看到那湿嗒嗒的黑发就放心地晕了过去。  
      只过一个晚上，李先生就该标上一周岁了，但在农历里，虎年的腊月初五才是他的出生日，距离除夕结束还有24个完整的24小时。从1963年1月1日开始，他在李姑娘的臂弯里把饥饿的严冬、饥饿的寒春、饥饿的酷暑、饥饿的凉秋、饥饿的严冬循环了一遍，又站着循环了一遍。随着年和日的叠加，随着李姑娘，没人愿意娶的李姑娘对李先生乌溜溜的、好奇而有神的眼睛和就像黑玉一样乖巧地垂顺的头发产生与日俱增的怜爱的同时，也对那愈来愈深的眼窝和愈来愈高挺的鼻梁产生了与日俱增的憎恶。  
等到了1974年冬天的时候，李先生那与众不同的外貌已经不再是街坊的茶后资谈，他们都谈着生他养他爱他却又恨他的李姑娘，但那些绿衣服红臂章的人却对此事三缄其口。冬天刚过不久，在1975年的春天里、那个烦人的柳絮乱扑的时候，李姑娘在不知名的地方像朝露一样化了。他知道以后，回到了那个自1962年以来从没有开过的窗的昏暗的屋里坐下，抬头看见空荡荡的屋顶上的横梁从两边扯出一条条平行的瓦片时，那些瓦片就像一张混浊的黑压压的皮。他意识到，从此以后只能和她生他时印上脑袋瓜的那些铅字、还有那封尘的窗一起生活了。而那张诞生他的床，床单底下垫着从1966年至今的报纸，从今天以后再也不会增加一张。

      1980年，李先生仔细地把漂亮的头发整理好，好遮掩住脑袋瓜上——事实上现在已经渗到脑袋瓜里的铅字，然后坐上晃荡的火车，晃到了红色渐退的北京城，从此他住进了黄色的阳光里、住在了古旧的地砖上，渐渐把空荡的黑屋和屋顶的瓦片忘记了。他只顾着把更多的铅字印到脑袋瓜上吸入脑袋，指挥原本吵吵嚷嚷的它们列出整齐的队伍，再训练它们跳出最时髦的铅字舞蹈：有一队从泰勒斯跃到萨特，其间还要再转好几个圈；有一队从左丘明跳到吕思勉，其间还要多做几个跳跃；底下还有一队把诗赋唱做和声，时而雄健时而婉约。最后，他总能在最适时的时候，让这些铅字从嘴里蹦出来，跳一支让众人惊艳的舞蹈。众人惊奇艳羡的目光里，他整理自己得体的衣裳，竖着耳朵偷听他们的揣测与交谈：有人说他是来自遥远欧洲的好学的青年人，有人说他是来自美国的聪明的犹太人，有人说他是海外民国名门的混血后人。当然，他不会参与这些交谈，他只会把后脑勺对着他们，声称自己正独自摇摆着小舟，驶在真理的海洋上。  
      1987年，李先生已经完全成长成一位更加有学识且更加得体的青年。今天，他的工作刚刚转正，因此他走路比以往更加昂首挺胸，泛红的皮肤底下心脏突突跳动，还在挂上了迷人的笑容。从今天开始他是这个学校的一名教员，但这一步走得不是那么长远。直到1989年等着考试与放假的那个六月，李先生终于在天安门城楼正眼看那大脑袋的图画，只是他已错过了正视混着李姑娘爱憎的记忆的那几年，想起1979年李姑娘昭雪平反的往事也不能给他的心多一丝喜悦的波澜。直到落日的阴影把红色的城墙从脚到头覆盖，直到他的眼睛看到寂静里的黑夜混着太多噪点，直到到了黑夜不能更黑的时候，广场上下起了大雨。人们消音了一会儿，才发现这雨滴像硫酸滴落、这雨滴像盐酸滴落、这雨滴像硝酸滴落！灼热的雨滴打得人们鲜血飞溅，人群都大喊着要躲雨！躲雨！在雨刚要落下时，李先生的脑袋里的铅字都消失不见；在雨滴刚落下时，他的脑袋从未如此清晰和尖利，指导他像羚羊一样的敏捷，像野狼一样的迅猛，尽管他被一颗特别大的雨砸落了鼻子，尽管他被烧光了他曾引以为傲的黑发，他也没有一秒钟停留在那个翻滚着灼热血雾的地方。当他蹒跚的步伐已经走出那个古老庄严的城池，他发现从那个黑夜以后，李姑娘和发黄的阳光、红色的宫墙一起被扔进黑夜里暴雨下泛浑的黄河水，再也打捞不到了……

 

      时间仅仅过了57天，酷暑覆盖着北半球。在一万两千公里外的伦敦，此时小雨新停，云间露出澄鲜的蓝天，暑气正要开始蒸蒸，医院的产房就发出激动的叫声——原来波特夫妇在大白天打捞到了他们的星星！他们对它爱不释手，他们把它亲了又亲，最后决定把它取名，就叫他哈利，哈利·波特。  
      哈利·波特顶着凌乱的黑发度着最幸福的人之初，两年后詹姆斯·波特躺在床上无论哈利怎么哭喊着不给糖就捣蛋也不肯转身*，从此提起父亲他只能想起僵硬执拗的背影，他的母亲，莉莉·波特对此无能为力，只好带着他离开戈德里克山谷的绿草地。  
      当他们回到伦敦时，在陈腐老旧的贵族家庭里诞生的那颗不安灼热的小天狼星热情而悲伤地招待了他们，并把哈利当作詹姆斯的替身。他替他拉开了二十年没有拉开过的窗帘，命老仆人克利切修好三张洛可可风格的餐椅，购买了新的冰箱和电视，还对地毯喷杀虫剂。这一切让老宅回光返照般地再次焕发了生机，错综复杂的房间像母亲张开的双臂，从此小哈利便在楼梯和木门的嘎吱声中打滚，在照亮黑暗的一束束光里捕捉飘荡的灰尘，让稚嫩的童声穿过空气，黏在空荡屋顶的蜘蛛网上。这样的生活一直持续到到1996年，那一年的六月，有一阵夏风悄悄打开大门，穿过玄关，爬上楼梯，在客厅的地毯上匍匐前进，正巧，小天狼星站在窗前看着蔚蓝的天，风把长长的落地窗帘扬起来——把窗帘展开——把窗帘的一个角打成漂亮的大卷，小天狼星就在卷起来的窗帘里消失了。这个场景正巧被小哈利看到，他好奇地揪起沉重华丽的窗帘，却怎么也找不到小天狼星的身影，于是哈利掀开古宅里的每一块布料，在窗前徘徊了又徘徊，翻找了又翻找。莉莉告诉他，小天狼星不是在玩捉迷藏而是已经陨落在那凡人触及不了的地方。但哈利认为他只是躲起来去为他准备生日礼物，也许是一把能飞天的扫把，为了这把扫把他必须乘风到极远的地方，必须偷取矮人捶打的铁器，必须斩杀恶龙。但直到过完了令人沮丧的6月、7月，直到8月过半小天狼星和扫把依然杳无音讯。哈利，哈利这才彻底明白固执的教父不会出现，就像詹姆斯执拗的不肯转身一样。从此楼梯和门窗不再吱吱呀呀，从此没有晨光愿意照进黑暗空旷的老宅，从此再多的蜘蛛网也黏不到孩童尖锐的笑声。笨重的窗帘重新拉上，克利切也不知所踪，波特夫人对陈腐的空气无能为力，只好带着哈利离开伦敦重（chong)深的府邸。  
      那一年的9月，莉莉和哈利在香港的学校同时入学，算是一起拉开新的章节。但哈利的生活并不十分安定，时不时要跟着莉莉奔走东西。其中在1997年，又一个讨人厌的六月，特别热、特别晴，莉莉和哈利正咬着笔头苦思冥想，莉莉对着地质考察的论文、哈利对着复杂的中国字。这时电话中响起远跨重洋千山的英语：莉莉爱戴的良师、哈利敬爱的益友阿布思·邓布利多就像白色的紫荆花掉渐渐地枯去，掉落在地化作护花泥。莉莉与哈利无言相对视，他们都想着令人怀恨的万圣夜、令人闷闷的六月天，从此两人竭尽此生再不曾踏足英伦大地。

      无奈愁肠重结，太息不已，  
      恨人生迷离曲折多歧路，  
      忍不住轻唤故人，风华正当时  
      却不幸为命运所欺竟先逝。*

 

\----------------------------------------------------------注---------------------------------------------------------  
注1：《世界的起源》，19世纪法国画家库尔贝创作的一幅画，直白地描绘了女性的躯干和性器官。http://blog.artintern.net/article/357245  
注2：詹姆斯波特在10月31日去世，为万圣节  
注3：无奈愁肠重结……却不幸为命运所欺竟先逝。 —— 《浮士德》献词

\--------------------------------------------------待续------------------------------------------------------

 

 

下

       哈利的生活就像一条敏捷地拐弯的小路，英伦的岁月已经渐渐忘记，他弯弯曲曲，他延伸到大学里。九月炙热的太阳发着白光打在宿舍的白墙上，哈利攥着水杯的小把柄，看着饮水机吐出最后一口水，水桶空荡荡了，太阳光从门口投进昏暗的屋里，慢慢地烘焙着。他呼着温热的气，浑身流淌着汗滴，他眨着布了汗水的眼睛，希望隔壁宿舍能让他碰碰运气。就在跨出门转头的一瞬间，他看到有个高个子的男人，原来是送水的工人，在这么热的天气里，戴着工帽戴着口罩还一丝不苟地扣好制服上的每个扣子，真是个怪人。哈利的眼睛对上了他的眼睛。此时对方看到他手里的水杯心里已经了然，却推着放着一桶桶水的车进入电梯、扬长而去。  
      在这干渴的蓝天下，哈利开始注意起这个人，无论是在操场上停下狂奔时，还是漫步在宿舍的长廊，他的眼睛期待能捕捉到那个身影，甚至买水的节奏也颇为频繁，他以为过了三百天的时间其实只过了三个星期，连他迟钝的神经也受不了这漫长的念想。  
      蓝天上白白的太阳晒着树上繁茂的绿叶，在地上投射斑斑点点，灰色的影子延伸到人身上，哈利看到了他就站在自己面前。他们都记不清那个模糊的灰白的秋日，到底谁先开口，谁先重新呼吸，只有震耳的心跳声在灰白两色之间响动，化成模糊的躁点。让我尽力地回溯时间，看看当时的情况：那个人恰巧站在哈利面前，哈利一抬眼就对上了他的眼，此时的空气也没有流动盘旋，四周静谧——他们都听见了自己的心跳声。先迈开那一步的人是哈利，他开口就问了最没礼貌的问题：你是谁？对方只是矜持地回答自己姓李，又委婉地问哈利所为何事。哈利的嘴巴立刻就自动做了一连串的自我介绍，从出生在伦敦何时慈父见背如何辗转到香港又举家迁往六朝古都到最后如何选择了这个学校这个专业，他情动的眼睛一动不动地盯着那位几乎被他吓走的李先生，所幸他仍然保持着一点所谓成年人的理智没有做出更惊人的举止。李姓的送水工人听完后只是又问哈利是否有事。哈利听着那飘渺的声音，心底的血液像火红的岩浆沸腾、带着硫磺的热气喷出地壳，然后红着脸说想请对方送水。那位李先生一听一看，心里忍不住有波纹荡漾，此时秋天好像突然出现，它吹来了一阵微凉的风，树叶沙沙作响，还是那么绿。他服从自己的心跳，拉过哈利的手，在他的手背上写下了一串长长的阿拉伯数字，从此他们的生命线顺着拉到一起的手延伸，开始纠缠。  
       还灼热的秋天里他们流着汗水在滚动的水桶之中挣扎着脱去衣服，沉默女神安戈洛娜就站在他们的头顶，害得他们只能大口呼吸，不能言语；在干燥的浓秋里，在圆月的白光里，哈利用蜡烛烧尽了干枯的玫瑰，两人一起欣赏火光里的木灰；在初冬冷气初到的时候，他们把棉被放在光溜溜的身体上彼此的手臂捆着彼此，闭着眼睛一边接吻一边描述着如何在蒙古的荒原中顺着寒流飞升到太空去。他们喜欢全裸地躺在一起，这时哈利就会看到李的鼻子已经只剩下鼻梁骨，鼻梁骨上只剩下火烧过一样的和手术缝针留下的伤疤，那是他最爱的地方之一，那是唯有做爱时才袒露的禁地，这样的隐蔽和神秘连同李对自己身份的缄默都让他感到疯狂的失重——让他好像失去依托的孩子——他只好舔舐那块伤疤——他只好架起那瘦长的腿，把自己的阳具塞到对方的臀缝里。  
这样的日子好像在循环，这样的日子好像在继续，哈利在沉沦在忘记。他忘了刚上大学时会时不时翻看的微博，忘了母亲发送到邮箱的论文，忘了去看报纸上报道的新故事。他还会想起父亲执拗的背影吗？他还会想起客厅里的那阵夏风吗？他还会想起他的莉莉吗？一切好像飞机场跑道上加速的轮子，在一瞬间升空、越来越远。  
      然后他们一起度着春天，夹着讨人厌的柳絮，李突然说起，他曾经有位母亲，就在柳絮纷飞的日子里凄凄惨惨地死去了，她的音容笑貌没有留在他的记忆里，只是记得有这么一件事。记忆是没有果肉的果实，情感皆已消逝。  
     不安的暴雨击打着哈利；在末路的穷途上站着李。暮暮沉沉的夏日，他们坐在一起，头顶盘旋着蚊子，令人沉闷的六月终于还是来到了。哈利逼着对方发誓永远不能和他分离，永远要生死相依，两个男人散发着汗味，坐在路边的石椅上，沉默的空气没有一丝动荡，李终究没有发誓，他看着哈利，说：终有一天，我们还是会分离，希望能早点死去。哈利伏在自己的手臂弯里，沉默地让眼泪流到膝盖流到脚踝流到底。李懒得对年轻人多做解释。  
      时间循环再循环，继续再继续，相依再相依。一个五十岁的送水工人，一个二十三岁的年轻大学生：年轻的哈利依旧害怕自己会被忘记、依旧害怕李会突然消失；年老的李、狡猾的李依旧警惕外面的世界将勾走他的小哈利——于是他默认了哈利把手机扔在一旁，默认了哈利听他讲述古老过时的桃花源记，默认了外面的世界有自己运行的逻辑；他让哈利一次又一次地回忆二十多年来的每个日子，他则描述文革时期各种荒唐的事迹；他悄悄编织着精细的牢笼，把其他群体隔离出去。  
      莎士比亚写道命运是个娼妇，李也深以为然，因为在2013年的一天哈利好像从梦中惊醒一般，他下载了微信收发新的消息，他打开了邮箱阅读新的论文，他翻开了报纸看新的新闻；他的好奇心重新增长，他说着李不懂的新词语。知道那些高速发展的技术、知道那些迅速翻页的新闻究竟有没有意义？反正在桃花源里是不需要新闻也不需要科技，李就像桃花源里的老农，哈利就像偶尔闯进来的孩子，现在他要出去了，回到他所谓的现实生活中去了，回到他所谓的人群中去了。哈利啊哈利，难道现实就是每天刷新的新闻报导？难道现实就是每天不同的高科技？难道人群会知道你仍然记得两岁时慈父见背的事？难道人群会知道你痛恨夏日吹扬起窗帘的风？难道人群会知道你爱着一个同性的来自底层老男人？来吧，哈利，你还没有学会看透本质，从1990年开始我就没有再看过报纸，从1975年开始我就明白个人与共同体之间永远存在着张力，彼此的融合毫无希望*，时间是变化的织品，尘世已化作灰烬！*  
      哈利看着李，一股陌生的气息在胸口升起，这是他那位博学多才的爱人吗？还是一块横躺的大石？明明三年来两人抚摸过彼此的每个角落，无论身体还是心里。哈利只好谈起明年毕业工作的问题，现在所作所为都是为了可以继续留在这座城市。李一边听一边翻阅着哈利的信息爱语，心里感觉到语言的无力与不实。两个人是否会从水乳般的交融变成油水般的分离？叹息又叹息。  
两人最终没有分离。两人最终认定彼此，他们是岸上相濡以沫的鱼，是八卦的阴阳两极，是互相盖被子的天空和大地。  
       时间交替又交替，也不知道延伸到哪里。后来哈利用工资买了戒指，后来哈利把李带到莉莉前面，后来他们一直在一起，度过了方刚血气、度过了七年之痒、度过了柴米油盐的时光。在一个索然无味的五月末，哈利突发奇想，想在明天的儿童节送给李棒棒糖，尽管他根本不吃甜。那时哈利还走在一条有点古旧的路上，两旁的树弯垂着，形成漂亮的林荫道，众多漂亮的绿叶随风轻扬。突然他感到了一阵风走过，他想起童年时钻进小天狼星家里的那道狡猾的风，于是他跟在它后面跑起来，跟着它拐过街角，跟着它穿过绿地，跟着它攀过栏杆，然后他看到李向他举起了手，那阵狡猾的风就趁着哈利没有跟上脚步时，迅速把他的李吹破了，吹成了烧过的纸灰，还把那纷纷的灰烬卷起，让它们离开大地，盘旋着冉冉升起，从此他的生命线截止在这个午后的时段，消失在人类无法企及的空间。而当时哈利举头望着这个奇观，沉默女神安戈洛娜的双脚站在他的心肺上。

 

 

注释：  
注1：沉默女神安戈洛娜英文名为Angerona。  
注2：“个人与共同体之间永远存在着张力，彼此的融合毫无希望”，原句是:“个人”和“共同体”之间永远存在着张力，而它们彼此的融合常常是毫无希望的。——《当代艺术的主题》P.81  
注3：时间是变化的织品，尘世已化作灰烬！*两句都是《浮士德》里句子的化用。  
注4：伏地魔变成姓李来源是唯一君曾创造过李伏这一角色。

 

\------------------------------------------------------- **完** \------------------------------------------------------

 

后记：

  
       整篇文，我自己通读下来不知为何有种无力感，我不知不觉中有学一点百年孤独，但是不如百年孤独那么有力。我原来想写的主题（新技术巩固了那些能和信息潮流保持联系的人的特权和权力。摘自《当代艺术的主题》）也没有写到，原来想的争吵梗也变成轻描淡写。我以为可以再写多三千字来描述他们的人生，结果顺着笔势下来他们就这么结束了。也没有预想的分手的情节，更没有最开始想写的，伏地魔弯下腰时背部的曲线。

 

贴吧地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3156608251 


End file.
